


【Ultraman/ウルトラマン】超人力霸王腦洞

by aLady



Category: Ultraman Gaia, ウルトラマン | Ultraman (TV 1966), ウルトラマンT | Ultraman Taro, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga, ウルトラマンダイナ | Ultraman Dyna, ウルトラマンレオ | Ultraman Leo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 存放區：太郎x特雷基亞老七x雷歐希卡利x梅比斯蓋亞x亞格凱賈
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

太郎特雷腦洞  
大河25內容預警  
老少配預警  
請確定你能接受外觀上的老少配再看下去  
非常感謝  
就是，  
雖然太郎現在不會用人間體出現在大家面前，但是腦洞嘛，應該沒關係吧  
我要說的就是，因為我覺得特雷應該是個頗注重保養的人（？）應該也挺愛美的吧，所以雖然設定上是太郎朋友，但還是以青年姿態現身（想太多），所以如果讓太郎用光太郎的外貌來跟霧崎見面會是怎樣的感覺？  
比如說25集，特雷就把大河的影子看成太郎，也許是真的很思念這個過去的愛人過去的好友吧，如果特雷被大河炸到失去記憶，以霧崎的姿態在地球上流浪，而此時太郎到了地球，找到了他，卻又怕用年輕的樣子會讓特雷的記憶回來，又變成那種瘋癲模樣，於是就用老年光太郎的樣貌去接觸特雷，照顧特雷，當然，太郎把他的變身器藏了起來，不給霧崎看見。  
光太郎對失去記憶的霧崎來說，有著難以言喻的親切感，不自覺想親近，但又止乎禮，很難理解自己心中的感受到底是什麼。大河來找太郎時，都是優幸去的，所以霧崎知道，光太郎有個成年的兒子，但他控制不了自己對光太郎的感覺。  
太郎也是，他沒辦法放著特雷不管，現在特雷是一張純淨的白紙，他不想看見這張白紙又被染色，出於私心，他一直保守著秘密。在照顧霧崎的過程中，往日的愛情又回來了，不知道該怎麼面對這個失去記憶的昔日愛人。  
然後還有宇宙賞金殺手（就是之前強握特雷手的那個），不管他是復活也好，還是怎樣也罷，可以讓他來搶親（？），然後大河或是太郎就不得不在霧崎面前變身。  
不覺得這樣的設定有點燃嗎？加上ABO就更燃啦！可是我現在沒空寫啊！  
大河可以是特雷親生（但因某種原因沒有生過子的記憶）也可以不是，大家覺得怎樣？  
如果是親生，那麼太郎一定沒告訴泰迦這件事，大河要先調整自己的心，然後面對父親跟特雷之間的複雜關係。  
特雷就是太郎心中的那抹紅啊～（紅玫瑰與白玫瑰）


	2. 七獅腦洞條

是說剛剛突然很想看老七強力剝開雷歐的披風，順勢推倒，披風就壓在雷歐的下方，皺褶跟雷歐彎曲的大腿呈現出撩人姿態……不知道為什麼，覺得這樣頗有qing趣？（團源也可）

對不起，占了Tag來講這些有的沒的，就是想看看有沒有同好也看到這個可以來討論討論的

如果這樣不好也請告知，之後我就不會這樣做了


	3. [泰羅托雷] 我的孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爹媽文學  
> 泰羅x托雷基亞為前提下的托雷心境。  
> 泰迦是托雷基亞生的
> 
> 大逃難先，改日再來改人物名稱

托雷基亞捧著泰迦的臉仔細觀瞧。

經過長期的努力，他終於得到了回報。泰迦，這個有著泰羅樣貌的年輕超人，終於墜入黑暗。跟他一樣，墜入黑暗。

**很好，很好，乖孩子，這就投來我的懷抱。**

托雷基亞知道，泰羅一定沒有告訴泰迦，到底他的生母是誰。

一定沒有。

一個墜入黑暗的「生母」，只會讓泰迦在光之國蒙上陰影。

**呵呵，老六啊，你倒是把我們的兒子保護得很好啊！**

可是托雷基亞也知道，泰羅過於保護他們的兒子了，以至於泰迦總是想要擺脫他父親「泰羅」的名聲。這一點，世界上沒有比「母親」更瞭解自己兒子的了。想起過去曾偷偷回到光之國去看過泰迦，看著泰迦總是要別人叫他的名字，不要別人把他稱作「泰羅的兒子」，他就知道發生了什麼。

**老六啊，你到底沒把我們的兒子照顧好啊！**

畢竟，成長在泰羅一家的威望之下，那種壓力，那種彷徨，是多麼需要雙親的安慰與開導啊！

**可是泰羅，你卻放著我們的兒子不管，顧著到各個星球去，維護所謂的正義，所謂的光明。**

**難道你沒聽見我們兒子心中的吶喊嗎？**

於是托雷基亞下定決心，要把兒子奪回來，彌補當初的過錯。

當年他懷著身孕時墜入黑暗，那倒沒影響泰迦，泰迦還是純淨得如一張白紙。其實，黑暗的力量也沒有影響他，因為，他胸前的燈光依然湛藍，絲毫不像貝利亞那傢伙，入了魔就變色了。

是的，托雷基亞自己清楚，他是自願與黑暗為伍，並不是受到了蠱惑，更不是被黑暗的力量吞噬。是他自己願意，是他自己擁抱了黑暗，是他看穿了那些被標榜的高道德是多麼沒有價值。

當托雷基亞回過頭，邀請泰羅加入自己時，卻遭受了泰羅的堅拒。

「托雷，那是不對的。」

「為什麼？對與錯，是誰定義的？」

「托雷，我並不想跟你詭辯，你知道我說不贏你。」

「因為你知道我是對的，只是你不想承認。」

「托雷，你孕中多思，你知道我是對的。」

「老六啊，你說，這個孩子會像誰呢？」

「像你，也像我。」

**騙人。**

**說什麼像你也像我，你還不是把泰迦養得跟你一樣？**

托雷基亞覺得當初泰羅說得太過好聽了，他就不該把孩子交給泰羅照顧，照顧成這樣，還騙得他答應不會出現在泰迦的面前，說什麼笑話。

「什麼像你也像我，就因為我使用了黑暗的力量，就要把我抓起來，就要逼我——老六啊，你知道什麼是被背叛的感覺嗎？」托雷基亞對著天空大喊，他不管地下有知或是沒有，他就是想喊給泰羅聽。

那天他按著計畫把泰迦打成光塵送走，泰羅還以為他殺了親生兒子，一個大招就撞過來，托雷基亞暗笑，他也不是個省油的燈，這些年來他一個人漂流在外可不是一點長進都沒有。

他們對撞之後憾動了周遭行星，而泰羅並沒有像其他人所期待的那樣馬上變回來。

**因為泰羅死了啊！**

**被我，托雷基亞殺死了。**

「老六啊，這就是你背叛我所要付出的代價。」托雷基亞捧著泰迦的臉，仔細端詳。

這孩子雖然長得像泰羅，卻也有著他的影子。

他沒辦法誘使泰迦使用他的黑暗力量，因為泰羅給他的觀念太過根深柢固，一時間很難根除；可是，托雷基亞滿意地看著泰迦，他下在怪獸戒指中的毒素，很順利地影響了泰迦。

「憤怒嗎，呵呵，你會變得更殘酷，變得跟我一樣。」

「看見了嗎？你看見了嗎？老六啊！你曾經的寶貝兒子已經死了，我的兒子誕生了！你看見了嗎！」托雷基亞笑得很開心，可他心中卻不知道為什麼覺得很痛，但痛苦與快樂經常是相對相依，就向光明與黑暗一樣，相輔相生……

「孩子啊……以後你有我這個夥伴了，再也沒有人會把你看作是泰羅的兒子，你不用再活在那個人的陰影下了，乖孩子啊……我們以後相生相依，你說好不好啊……」

**呵呵呵呵呵……**

**嘿嘿嘿……**

**哈哈哈哈哈哈……**

「沒有人會再欺負你了。」

暫時結束。


	4. 太郎　大河　老特　三Ｐ

再來一個腦洞  
我假設老托以為上一次跟Taro對撞之後，後者已經死了，所以15集才對天喊著：「老六！你看到了嗎！」這個腦洞就是因此而產生的：  
帶著對Taro的愛恨，老托搞上了前男友的兒子，先隱瞞著對方父親已死（當然事實不是這樣，而是老托誤會了而小朋友資訊不通）。  
老托各種玩弄，包含設計讓他用帶著毒素的戒指，還有抓著角玩耍什麼的。一切都是為了報復Taro，想把對方的兒子變成自己的小狼狗（不是）。  
然而他沒想到自己會愛上Taro的兒子～  
好啦這個腦洞有點亂，其實就是想著如果老托以為Taro已死，會在什麼情況下把這個消息拿來告訴小朋友呢？老托畢竟鬼畜，想必目的是讓對方身心都變成他的（不對）


	5. 希夢垃圾腦洞

好了來講一下剛剛產出的狗血腦洞：  
就是發現自家小弟白菜被跟自己大哥同年的大叔拱了之後，非常生氣的Jack跑去找Hikari單挑的故事。


	6. 希夢天雷腦洞

總之就來說一下前幾天跟朋友聊出來的，罪惡腦洞。  
配對：希夢，但未來單相思相原龍有，兩人有曖昧過，最後因為壽命差距，相原龍沒有接受未來，Mebius後來被Hikari追走了。Hikari化身相原龍有，偽NTR。  
（好了你已經被提醒了如果不是你的菜最好快煞車，勿鬧，感謝）

彼時相原龍死去已久，身處光之國的Mebius因為戰鬥受傷的關係，變成未來的樣子，昏迷而神智不清，半夢半醒間想起了當年還在Guys時的夥伴，有如哥哥一般的相原龍，因為心中知道那時的夥伴早已經不在了，因此讓他的傷加劇了。  
Hikari想要給伴侶一點安慰，就變成相原龍的樣子照顧著他（此時兩人早已確定關係），未來很想念相原龍，就抱著對方說了好些來不及說的話。然後Hikari就推倒Mebius了。  
Mebius醒了以後只覺得做了一個夢，並不記得確切發生過的事情，Hikari也沒有告訴他，兩個人牽著手，再次翱翔宇宙。

什麼的。


End file.
